An Vrombaut
An Vrombaut is a Belgian-born English author known for being the creator of 64 Zoo Lane. Her favorite animal is the giraffe during creation. She is born in 1967 in Belgium and also has an interest in animals and zoos. About her Vrombaut grew up in Belgium with a menagerie of pets: rabbits, dogs, chickens, guinea pigs, tropical fish and even stick insects. She spent a lot of her time writing stories and drawing pictures of her pets and other animals like giraffes whilst wearing stripy jumpers knitted by her favorite half-great-aunt. When Vrombaut was almost grown up, she decided to make her giraffe drawings move. Vrombaut enrolled on an animation course at the Royal Academy of Fine Arts in Ghent. Later on, she moved to London to make her short film "Little Wolf" at the Royal College of Art. Vrombaut not only made this film. She is also one of the animators of her second film "When I grow up, I want to be a tiger". After Vrombaut finished her short film, she adapted her giraffe artwork in the animated series "64 Zoo Lane". The series was broadcast on CBBC and later on CBeebies. Vrombaut also wrote in books. Some of her books contain giraffes, but all of them. Vrombaut also published a book "Smile, Crocodile, Smile". It features a crocodile named Clarabella, which has so many teeth it takes her all day to brush them. It won the Nottingham Children’s Book Award. Vrombaut also produced her second animated series: "Florrie’s Dragons". The TV series is based on her "Dear Dragon" books, which is broadcast on Disney Junior. It features an assortment of dragons including a bubble-blowing one. She released a 3D animated short known as "The Tie" in 2015. This film is about a small giraffe meeting a large giraffe. When Vrombaut is not busy drawing, writing or directing films, she likes to spend time on her allotment where she grows oddly-shaped vegetables and happy sunflowers. Books Vrombaut has published ten books in the early 2000s. Her book series include "64 Zoo Lane", "Dear Dragon", and "Clarabella". Trivia * Not only Vrombaut is the creator of 64 Zoo Lane. She is also known for creating a second animated series "Florrie's Dragons". This series has ended when Clockwork Zoo was defunct. * Georgina is her favourite character from 64 Zoo Lane. * Vrombaut is also a writer on the 2014 animated series "Bing". Bing is an animated series made in Britain, which focuses on a three-year-old bunny. * The Lion King is one of her favourite films about animals during development. Vrombaut is also a fan of "The Jungle Book" by Walt Disney. Her favourite part is where Kaa is trying to hypnotize Mowgli. * She also has a few favourite animals besides the giraffe. She has three favourite animals during her visit to Beale Park. This is the case where six of the original books were reissued in this location. These three include: meerkat, owl, and capybara. She also likes the sculpture of an African buffalo. She also likes peacocks and alpacas. External Links Author's official website. 64 Zoo Lane at Vrombaut's website. Category:64 Zoo Lane